Un double enlèvement au travail ou comment échapper à une conférence ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Et si, alors que tous les membres du NCIS se préparaient pour une conférence des plus barbantes, Tony et Ziva disparaissaient. Et si c'était LE moyen d'échapper à une journée d'ennui mortel. Ni une ni deux, l'équipe mène l'enquête, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.


Titre: Un double enlèvement ou comment éviter une conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail  
Genre: Romance/Mystère  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Et si, alors que tous les membres du NCIS se préparaient pour une conférence dès plus barbante, Tony et Ziva disparaissaient. Et si c'était LE moyen d'échapper à une journée d'ennui mortel. Ni une ni deux, l'équipe mène l'enquête, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**Un double enlèvement ou comment éviter une conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail !**

C'était un dimanche matin et il était précisément sept heures trente. Un McGee, traînant des pieds, pénétra dans l'open-Space déjà bien rempli. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme que de montrer si peu d'enthousiasme dans son travail qu'il, soit dit en passant, adorait, mais ce jour-ci, cette matinée de dimanche était particulière. En effet, tous les agents du NCIS étaient obligés d'assister à une longue - mais alors très longue - conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail. Le genre de conférence pour laquelle un meurtre serait souhaité par l'équipe de Gibbs.

McGee marcha ou plutôt traina des pieds le plus lentement possible jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa choir sur sa chaise. Il posa une main sur son front, priant, mais rien. Il n'était toujours pas malade, juste un début de mal de crâne certainement dû à l'appréhension de sa rude journée.

Tony et Ziva n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui le surpris en partie, étant donné que l'israélienne était plutôt du genre à être au travail bien avant sept heures. Gibbs, en revanche, était présent. Sa veste sur sa chaise en témoignait.

McGee se leva, avec la terrible impression d'être un condamné à mort dont on viendrait d'avancer l'exécution, et décida, avant de se plonger dans un quelconque dossier en essayant de trouver des détails louches pour échapper à la conférence, qu'il avait le droit à son petit bonheur du matin : voir Abby.

Il rejoignit l'ascenseur, un peu revigoré par cette idée, et descendit au labo.

* * *

Les cheveux détachés, pas maquillée, Abby émergea lentement de son profond sommeil. Elle désactiva son réveil - maudit comme tous les matins puisque la tirant de rêves délicieux - et se leva. Elle commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner lorsque quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas travailler avec ses bébés chéris, mais assister à cette satanée conférence. Aussitôt, son entrain habituel retomba et l'envie de feindre une quelconque maladie lui effleura l'esprit. Néanmoins, Abigail Sciuto était une femme dévouée et fidèle à ses amis, elle ne les abandonnerait pas. Déterminée, elle fut prête en un temps record et gagna les bureaux du NCIS, où elle ne croisa strictement personne, étant donné qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'enfin, quelqu'un eut l'amabilité de venir la saluer. Timothy McGee eut donc la chance de se prendre toutes les phrases de reproches que la jeune femme avait eu le temps d'imaginer durant son attente.

* * *

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, un café à la main. Aucun de ses agents n'était là. Il remarqua les affaires de McGee, mais les bureaux de l'agent DiNozzo et l'agent David étaient déserts. Les têtes dépitées de tout ceux qu'il croisait ne faisaient que lui rappeler sans cesse pourquoi il était là : la conférence. Songeant à s'échapper en douce de ce lieu qu'il allait bientôt détester, Gibbs trouva raisonnable de parler avec quelqu'un. Ainsi, à plusieurs, ils se convaincraient mutuellement de rester. Ou plutôt, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre. C'était tiré par les cheveux, mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il attendait à son bureau ne serait-ce que deux minutes, il partirait.

Pénétrant dans le labo, Gibbs sauva l'agent McGee des représailles de sa protégée. Protégée, qui dès qu'elle le vit, se jeta dans ses bras.

"Gibbs ! McGee n'arrête pas de m'embêter", se plaignit-elle en désignant le pauvre McGee qui choisit ce moment-là pour s'esquiver.

La scientifique, ayant retrouvé son sourire, n'y fit plus attention et McGee remonta le plus vite possible à son bureau. À sa montre, il était huit heures moins dix et pourtant, ses collègues manquaient toujours à l'appel.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, votre équipe et vous êtes prêts ? La conférence débute à huit heures trente, déclara le directeur Shepard les mains sur les hanches.

-Huit heures trente ? Mais vous nous aviez dit huit heures ?! lança McGee dont on percevait clairement l'incompréhension et le désespoir dans la voix.  
-Je sais Agent McGee. J'ai dit la même chose à tous les agents pour que personne n'arrive en retard et je vois que cela n'a pas porté ces fruits, souligna Jenny en remarquant l'absence des deux agents. Où sont l'agent David et DiNozzo ?  
-Absents", répondit Gibbs d'un air très calme.

C'est à ce moment-là que McGee eut un déclic. Ils n'iraient pas à la conférence et il avait une bonne excuse. Il prit un air paniqué et posa une main sur son front comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Tous le dévisagèrent.

"Que se passe-t-il, agent McGee ? questionna le directeur Shepard.  
-C'est Tony, il m'a affirmé qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui et à Ziva aussi. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! J'essaye son portable !" lâcha-t-il aussitôt, ce qui eut le don de faire réagir Abby, comprenant le plan.

La laborantine commença à se ronger les ongles, signe de nervosité apparente et sortit son portable.

"Je m'occupe de Ziva."

Ducky arriva à ce moment-là et, sentant l'effervescence dans laquelle ses amis étaient plongés, s'inquiéta.

"Je tiens à ajouter, déclara-t-il en ayant eu vent de la situation - et du plan -. Que Ziva m'a très gentiment souhaité "à demain" hier soir et que cette demoiselle tient toujours parole ! Alors Timothy ?  
-Rien. Abby ?  
-Non plus.  
-Il a du leur arrivée quelque chose, Gibbs nous a toujours dit de rester joignable à toutes heures", affirma McGee à l'attention du directeur.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Gibbs et celui-ci leva les yeux aux plafonds avant de sortir son portable qu'il fixa quelques secondes.

"On y va vous autres !" déclara-t-il en s'élançant vers l'ascenseur.

McGee eut du mal à retenir un cri de victoire et Ducky aussi apparemment.

"Gibbs ! cria Jenny en le regardant s'éloigner. Et la conférence ?!  
-Elle se fera sans nous, Directeur. Mes deux meilleurs agents sont peut-être en danger."

Abby, au mot "conférence", entreprit aussitôt de suivre Gibbs avec comme excuse, le fait que Palmers était déjà parti et que donc, s'ils retrouvaient des corps, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas, Ducky aurait besoin d'un assistant. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur en direction du parking et sitôt la porte refermée, Abby sauta dans les bras de McGee.

"Quel plan génial ! s'exclama-t-elle un sourire ravi sur le visage.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire Abigail, rien que l'idée de devoir assister à cette conférence me donnait des nausées, déclara Ducky tout aussi souriant.  
-En revanche, souleva Gibbs. Nous avons un problème.  
-Ah bon ? Lequel ? demanda Abby qui après avoir échappé à la conférence pensait passer une journée des plus agréables. Ah oui, nous devrions aller remercier Ziva et Tony pour leur idée !"

McGee prit un air gêné.

"Euh en fait Abby, c'était mon idée et si je l'ai eu c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient vraiment absents. On n'avait pas prévu d'échapper à la conférence à la base.  
-Quoi ? Mais alors, il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! s'inquiéta réellement la gothique en s'accrochant au bras de Gibbs. Et ils vous ont dit qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, Abigail, ils ne nous ont rien dit", avoua Ducky en espérant la rendre moins inquiète.

Mais la jeune femme ne se calma pas, bien au contraire. Elle commença à triturer les manches de son sweat tête de mort et lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Gibbs.

"Tu crois qu'ils ont été enlevé ? interrogea-t-elle après un moment.  
-Non, et nous allons découvrir pourquoi ils ont osé ne pas venir aujourd'hui", déclara Gibbs en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Sûr de lui, Abby retrouva son calme : ils les retrouveraient.

* * *

Le directeur Shepard soupira. Ils en avaient de la chance.

"Madame ? Nous devrions y aller maintenant, la conférence va bientôt commencer et...  
-Oui, je sais Cynthia", déclara Jenny.

Elle secoua la tête, résolue quand soudain, elle prit sa décision.

"Vous allez devoir vous passer de moi, informa-t-elle brusquement. L'équipe de Gibbs est réduite aujourd'hui et je tacherais de leur apporter les informations dont ils ont besoin. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Ziva et Tony, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je vais de ce pas refaire le programme de leur soirée. Jethro a raison, les coïncidences n'existent pas. Qu'ils soient tous les deux absents est trop louche et s'ils reviennent, je serais ici pour prévenir les autres. Cynthia, déclara la rousse solennelle. Vous serez ma représente, je compte sur vous pour me faire un rapport détaillé sur cette conférence à laquelle je ne pourrais malheureusement - elle insista sur ce mot - pas assister."

La secrétaire resta sans voix quelques secondes et essaya en vain quelques protestations, mais l'air inquiet de la directrice eut raison d'elle et elle se rendit seule à la conférence, angoissée quant au sort des deux agents manquants.

* * *

"Si Ziva apprend que l'on a fouillé son appartement, elle risque de nous tuer", angoissa McGee en observant le salon de l'israélienne.

Personne ne lui répondit. À leur arrivée, ils avaient faire rapidement le tour des lieux et il semblait que Ziva n'avait pas dormi ici cette nuit-là.

Abby, contrairement à McGee, s'amusait beaucoup. Elle énumérait à haute voix tous les films faisant partie de l'étagère et le bleu se redressa soudainement.

"Attends, on est chez Ziva là. Pourquoi il y a une collection si importante de films ? Et des films que Tony n'arrête pas de citer toute la journée ?!"  
-Je ne sais pas Tim, fit Abby avec un sourire. Peut-être que le lecteur DVD de Tony est en panne et qu'il vient regarder ses films ici ?  
-Ce qui revient à dire, ma chère, que Tony vit ici, souligna le Dr Mallard occupé à inspecter la cuisine.  
-Ou alors... Ducky ! C'était mon hypothèse suivante ! réprimanda Abby faussement en colère.  
-Ce qui est sûr, déclara Gibbs en revenant de la partie nuit qu'il fouillait. C'est que Ziva ne vit pas ici toute seule, affirma-t-il en lançant une petite girafe dans les mains d'Abby.  
-Oh ! C'est Sophie la girafe ! s'écria cette dernière au comble de l'excitation. Vous croyez que Ziva est nostalgique de son enfance ?" lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire.

Gibbs leur fit signe de le suivre et tous obtempèrent. Il les fit entrer dans une pièce à côté de la chambre de Ziva et il referma la porte derrière eux. Abby se taisait, mais la surprise se peignait sur son visage. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura le petit lit à barreaux au centre de la pièce. Il avait certainement été fait à la main à en juger par l'aspect du bois. Dedans, une multitude de peluches l'encombraient et à côté un fauteuil à bascule tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, avait été placé.

"Et bien, c'est une découverte... inattendue", murmura Ducky.

Gibbs ouvrit brusquement l'armoire, elle était vide de vêtements. Elle ne contenait que des livres pour enfants et quelques objets de première nécessité pour bébé.

"Il y a des couches et du talc dans la salle de bain, mais aucun vêtements et aucun bébé, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! lâcha-t-il avec colère.  
-Nous allons continuer de fouiller cet appartement, et nous les retrouverons Jethro", affirma Ducky en posant une main sur son épaule.

Aussitôt, McGee retourna à ces recherches et Abby fit de même, mais après avoir fait un câlin réconfortant à son renard argenté comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, McGee trouva Gibbs, deux brosses à dents dans les mains.

"Patron, vous avez vu... Bien sûr que vous l'aviez vu", compléta-t-il tout seul en voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait son patron.

Il hésita cependant et fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche.

"Je sais McGee, tu en déduis qu'elle ne devait pas vivre seule en plus du bébé", révéla Gibbs en levant les yeux aux plafonds.

McGee acquiesça.

"C'est tout de même bizarre qu'elle ne nous en ait pas parlé ?"

Tous lui lancèrent un regard froid et il reprit ces recherches l'air de rien.

Finalement, ce n'est que peu avant dix heures qu'ils filèrent chez DiNozzo. Pour dire vrai, Gibbs et McGee étaient déjà passés en coup de vent chez lui pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas tous les deux, mais cet appartement était tout aussi désert que le premier. Ducky et les autres sortirent leur matériel et commencèrent leur recherche.

* * *

Jenny était assise à son bureau, un téléphone à l'oreille.

"Ensuite McGee j'inscris le numéro de téléphone ? C'est bien ça ? ... Ok, merci... Euh McGee se serait une bonne idée que vous me réinstalliez mon ancien logiciel, celui que j'arrivais à manipuler", déclara la directrice un tantinet agacée.

Elle raccrocha. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir savoir qui avait appelé l'agent David.

* * *

McGee souffla, rassuré. Le Directeur semblait s'en sortir à présent. Il ouvrit l'armoire et resta scotché devant. À l'intérieur des vêtements pour bébé étaient soigneusement rangés, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que McGee se faisait de DiNozzo - en plus du fait que son armoire contenait des body... -. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il s'imaginait, l'appartement de l'italien était assez propre et bien rangé. Il prit un vêtement, c'était du deux ans. Plus trop un bébé, enfin McGee soupira. Il n'en savait rien. Il appela Abby.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a McGee ?" questionna-t-elle avant de se saisir du petit vêtement.

Elle le serra contre elle.

"Imagine, un mini DiNozzo !" lâcha-t-elle avec émotion.

Ducky et Gibbs les rejoignirent et McGee fit la grimace. Un Tony était suffisamment dur à supporter, alors un bébé Tony ! Ce pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir lui revint en tête.

"Ah oui, Abby ? C'est du deux ans alors on ne parle plus de bébé, non ?"

Elle lui dévisagea durement et il eut envie de disparaître.

"Jusqu'à plus de deux voire trois ans, on parle de nourrisson donc de bébé, informa Ducky en inspectant à son tour les vêtements. Il aurait tous les deux un enfant en bas âge chez eux, voilà qui est curieux, nota le docteur.  
-J'ai une hypothèse ! s'écria Abby, fière d'elle. Figurez-vous que pour me faire de l'argent de poche quand j'étais ado, je faisais du baby sitting !  
-Et tu allais jusqu'à fabriquer un lit pour eux ? interrogea McGee dubitatif.  
-Non, un cercueil, lui répondit naturellement la laborantine.  
-Il y a également un autre élément problématique, déclara Ducky. Vous faites partie des meilleurs, je doute sérieusement qu'ils aient besoin d'argent au point de faire de la garde d'enfants.  
-Oui, toi aussi tu vois mal DiNozzo avec un bébé dans les bras", souffla Gibbs en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il était tellement immature. L'agent DiNozzo passait une bonne partie de son temps à faire des blagues ou à parler de films, mais ses amis découvraient aujourd'hui une autre facette de sa vie. Même lorsqu'ils étaient venus chez lui ou chez Ziva, ils n'avaient pas remarqué une quelconque autre présence. Et cet appartement propre, la seule petite critique aurait été pour la vaisselle dans l'évier, celle du petit déjeuner. Preuve que DiNozzo ainsi qu'une autre personne inconnu avaient certainement dormi ici. Autre preuve : les préservatifs usagés repérés dans la poubelle par Abby, ce qui rassura un peu le groupe quant à Tony.

Gibbs se leva et ils continuèrent les recherches dans l'appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Abby entra dans la chambre de Tony. Si Tim l'avait fouillé, elle allait le refaire, car deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une - et qu'elle se demandait bien s'il mettait des caleçons ou... autre chose... -.

Après vérification, Tony portait des caleçons et elle fut déçue. Elle continua ses investigations et ouvrit au hasard le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet. Un sourire éclaira son visage, elle enleva la BD et sortit les autres vêtements : des vêtements de femme. Son esprit se mît à chauffer : soit Tony était un travesti, ce qu'elle ne lui reprocherait pas bien au contraire, soit il voyait une femme et assez régulièrement pour qu'elle oublie des vêtements chez lui. Enfin non, pour qu'elle range des vêtements chez lui ! Dans les deux cas, elle était ravie. Son petit cri avait alerté les autres et tous l'avaient rejoint. Elle leur sortit une petite culotte plutôt sexy et leur envoya un clin d'œil.

* * *

À onze heures, ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du directeur.

"Bien, fit cette-dernière. Ziva n'a reçu aucun appel hier soir ni aujourd'hui à l'exception des nôtres. J'ai eu ces informations grâce à son numéro de téléphone, son opérateur et votre... logiciel. Enfin je n'ai pas pu la localiser, son portable doit être éteint. Quant à Tony, son portable est aussi éteint et il n'a reçu qu'un appel : d'une cousine à lui, une certaine Giorgia DiNozzo.  
-Bon et où habite-t-elle ?" fit Gibbs en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Jenny prit un post-it, triomphante et le suivit. C'est à cinq, dans la même voiture et avec Gibbs au volant, qu'ils arrivèrent un peu secoués à destination. Ils sonnèrent, pas de réponse et Jenny se chargea d'ouvrir la porte devant les yeux admiratifs d'Abby.

"RAS", signala Gibbs bientôt suivit de McGee. Les autres entrèrent ensuite. C'était une assez grande maison située dans un quartier tranquille. Elle était assez moderne et il n'y avait aucune photo. À dire vrai, elle ne semblait même plus habitée.

"McGee ! fit Gibbs. Appelle son employeur !  
-Bien Patron !"

Pendant que les autres fouillaient, l'agent McGee se mît sur le perron de la maison et téléphona. Cette histoire commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter.

À l'intérieur, Jenny tomba sur une chambre d'enfant, mais les placards étaient vides. Cette maison était vide. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

"Vous croyez qu'elle les a kidnappé et qu'elle a emporté toutes ses affaires, hasarda Abby. Peut-être qu'elle avait préparé cette chambre en vue de leur prendre leur bébé !  
-Leur bébé Abby ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! lança McGee en revenant.  
-J'ai une hypothèse !" lâcha la jeune femme.

McGee retient le "encore" qui manqua de franchir ses lèvres et l'écouta.

"Ziva et Tony s'aiment. Ils ont eu un enfant et la cousine de Tony l'apprend. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et est très jalouse. Alors elle projette leur enlèvement ni vu ni connu, les tue et récupère le bébé ! expliqua-t-elle fière de sa nouvelle idée.  
-Tu es consciente que l'on parle de Tony et Ziva là ?" rappela McGee en la regardant d'un air grave.

Réalisant, le visage d'Abby perdit de sa couleur.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent être à l'hôpital !" déclara McGee pour la rassurer.

Elle le dévisagea sur le bord de l'évanouissement et Gibbs frappa son agent à l'arrière de son crâne, frappe habituellement réservée à Tony, ce qui surprit doublement McGee.

"McGee ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! grogna-t-il.  
-Euh patron, pardon patron...  
-McGee on ne s'excuse pas...  
-Je sais, c'est un signe de faiblesse. La... la cousine de Tony est en arrêt maladie et son employeur dit qu'elle a été hospitalisé il y a deux mois à l'hôpital privée à Bethesda. Ils doivent être là-bas et c'est pour ça que leur téléphone sont éteints.  
-On y va ! ordonna Gibbs sortant en premier.

* * *

Ziva soupira, elle avait encore filé. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir lorsqu'on la lâchait des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. L'israélienne sortit de la chambre et parcourut les couloirs.

"Chiara ! appela-t-elle. Petite princesse ! Où es-tu ?  
-Mademoiselle David, vous avez encore perdu votre petit bout, rigola une infirmière en la croisant.  
-Oui, June. Elle a filé comme d'habitude, répondit aimablement Ziva. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?  
-Non, désolée. Mais allez voir les vidéos de surveillance à l'accueil.  
-Oui, merci June. J'y vais", déclara la jeune femme en courant en direction de l'escalier.

Elle le dévala et une petite bouille éclata de rire puis s'enfuit en la voyant.

"Ah c'est là que tu te caches petite coquine, je vais t'attraper !" s'écria Ziva en lui courant après.

La petite coquine rigola de plus belle et courut dans le hall d'entrée. Les infirmiers et les patients la regardèrent passer, interloqués et des sourires s'épanouirent sur leur visage en apercevant Ziva à sa suite. L'agent de NCIS la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne sorte du bâtiment et la couvrit de bisous tandis que Chiara se débattait en riant.

Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jenny et Gibbs s'étaient retournés tout aussi surpris que les autres personnes et observaient la scène.

"Vous vouliez quelle chambre ? tenta l'infirmière chargée de l'accueil.  
-Euh non, c'est bon on a trouvé", déclara Jenny après un moment.

Ils laissèrent leur place et restèrent au milieu du hall, abasourdis. Pourtant, le spectacle qui suivit les étonna encore plus si c'était possible. Tony arriva de sa démarche habituel et, les yeux rivés sur les deux femmes, ne remarqua même pas la présence de ses autres collègues.

"Alors moi je cours et...  
-J'observe", répondit l'italien les mains dans les poches.

Elle lui envoya un sourire moqueur et la petite fille gigota dans ses bras.

"Papa !" s'écria-t-elle ce qui eut le don de les faire rire tous les deux.

Chiara se libéra et courut vers le jeune homme. Au dernier moment et alors que Tony lui tendait les bras, elle passa entre ses jambes et s'enfuit en rigolant.

"Non, Tony !" gronda Ziva avec affection.

Elle sortit un biberon d'un sac apparemment spécial pour bébé et le donna à l'italien.

"C'est ton tour, déclara-t-elle. Il faut qu'elle le boive et de préférence avant qu'il ne refroidisse.  
-Ok agent David, c'est comme si c'était fait !" affirma-t-il en se moquant gentiment de sa coéquipière.

D'un geste expert, il déposa une goutte de lait à l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Mince, il va falloir le réchauffer.  
-Je m'en fiche Tony", rigola Ziva en le dépassant.

Au même moment, une vieille dame arriva avec dans ses bras, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclées et aux yeux bleus clairs. Son visage assez blanc contrasté avec ses deux pommettes roses vives et en somme, elle était adorable. Chiara se débattit et glissa jusqu'au sol où Tony l'attrapa.

"Capturée !" s'exclama-t-il avant de faire tournoyer la petite fille dans ses bras.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux comme des enfants.

"Merci Madame Harrison, remercia Ziva.  
-Mais de rien. Un peu de vie dans cet hôpital ne fait pas de mal", déclara la vieille dame ravie.

Ziva la remercia encore une fois et pour tout inconnu à ce lieu, on avait la vague impression d'être dans une grande maison plutôt que dans un hôpital aussi petit soit-il.

Ziva tendit le biberon, qui s'était à nouveau retrouvé dans ses mains, à Tony et celui-ci cala Chiara dans ses bras. Il lui donna le biberon et elle le prit maladroitement dans ses mains d'enfants avant de boire goulûment ce qui les fit rire. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à remonter dans les étages, Gibbs crut bon de signaler leur présence, muette jusque là.

"Eh vous deux ! lança-t-il en s'approchant.  
-Gibbs ?!" s'étonna Ziva en se tournant vers lui.

Finalement elle lui sourit et remarqua les autres derrière, pas encore remis de leur surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? questionna Tony en s'avançant vers le groupe.  
-C'est à nous de vous poser cette question, on vous cherche depuis ce matin", leur apprit McGee.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

"On vous manque même le dimanche ? essaya Tony avec un sourire.  
-Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, vous deviez assister à une conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail aujourd'hui ! rappela Jenny avec un faux air de directrice en colère.  
-Quel dommage ! s'exclama Ziva à l'attention de Tony. Ils ont perdu leur meilleur exemple, tu aurais pu représenter le spécimen type du harceleur.  
-Très drôle Ziva, répliqua l'italien qui essayait tant bien que mal de ce souvenir d'une quelconque conférence.  
-Et elle ?" interrogea Gibbs en désignant Chiara toujours dans les bras de Tony.

Intimidée, elle tourna la tête et agrippa la chemise du jeune homme.

-C'est la fille de ma cousine, Chiara, informa Tony en faisant en sorte que Gibbs la voit. Chiara je te présente Gibbs, mon patron. Il a l'air méchant comme ça, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, chuchota-il à la petite fille avant de se prendre un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Aih !  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle t'appelle papa, ironisa Abby qui semblait tout de même ravie. Oh non, tu n'aurais pas... Tony ! C'est ta cousine !" s'exclama Abby mi-répugnée, mi-amusée.

Ziva et Tony éclatèrent de rire en comprenant l'idée farfelue qui venait de germer dans la tête d'Abigail Sciuto.

"Non, non Abby, rigola Tony. La seule personne avec qui je couche c'est...  
-Tony ! Pas devant les enfants ! réprimanda Ziva en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de Chiara et cela avant qu'il n'ait pu donner sa réponse.  
-Mince, oui. Quelqu'un peut boucher les oreilles du bleu, il ne faudrait pas vexer sa sensibilité", se moqua Tony.

Jenny secoua la tête, fatiguée.

"Bon, si je comprends bien. Vous êtes là pour garder...  
-Chiara, compléta Ziva en acquiesçant.  
-Oui et vous aviez totalement oublié la conférence que je ne cesse de vous rappeler depuis le début de la semaine !"

Le couple se regarda un moment. Répondre oui, serait peut-être mal venu. Heureusement, la chance était avec eux et June arriva à ce moment.

"Mademoiselle David, Monsieur DiNozzo ! Mademoiselle DiNozzo vient tout juste de se réveiller. Elle vous réclame ainsi que la petite Chiara.  
-On y va, merci June", déclara Tony sans chercher à draguer l'infirmière pourtant mignonne, ce qui étonna ses collègues.

Ziva n'y prêta pas attention et prit Chiara dans ses bras.

"La cousine de Tony est gravement malade, un cancer et elle est en phase terminale. Alors nous nous occupons de Chiara qui n'a pas de père et nous essayons de passer le plus de temps possible ici avant..."

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase et ses yeux brillaient de larmes refoulées.

"Pour la conférence, ça nous est sorti de la tête. Excusez-nous Madame le Directeur", continua Tony avec un sérieux désarmant.

Il avait posé une main dans le dos de Ziva ce qui n'échappa à personne.

"On s'est inquiété Anthony, expliqua Ducky. Il fait beau aujourd'hui et je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour ne pas retourner au NCIS. Il y a un parc juste à côté, vous nous y rejoigniez après ? fit le docteur en s'avançant vers la sortie, souhaitant leur laisser un moment de répit.  
-Bien sûr Ducky", approuva Ziva avant de partir.

Tony la suivit et ils disparurent tous les trois dans les étages.

"Et bien quelle histoire, lâcha Abby en sortant. J'ai l'impression qu'en fait on ne sait rien de ces deux là, murmura-t-elle d'un air triste. Au moins, reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain. On va manger dehors et tous ensemble !  
-C'est vrai que c'est une situation complètement inattendue et si j'ai bien suivi, ce sont eux qui vont devoir s'occuper de cette petite fille bientôt, devina Jenny.  
-Ce serait une déduction logique en effet, approuva Gibbs.

Le groupe rejoignit le parc et ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe verte, en plein soleil. Abby et McGee se chargèrent de rapporter le repas et finalement, Ziva, Tony et Chiara arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard.

"Elle s'est endormie, informa Ziva qui parlait de la maman de Chiara. Par contre, je crois qu'il y a une qui n'est pas du même avis", remarqua-t-elle en suivant des yeux la petite Chiara qui sitôt descendu des bras de Tony avait foncé loin de lui, rigolant toujours.

Évidemment, l'italien la suivit faisant mine de l'attraper et Ziva les regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous allez vous occuper d'elle ? fit Gibbs en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-Oui, elle n'a que nous.  
-Nous ? demanda Abby en lui tendant un sachet de nourriture.  
-Tony et moi.  
-Tony et toi, comme... un couple. Vous êtes comme papa et maman pour elle d'après ce que j'ai compris, résuma McGee.  
-Un peu, concéda Ziva. Sa mère est malade depuis cinq ans, mais ça s'est réveillé il y a un an et Chiara avait à peine douze mois. Giorgia a fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital et elle n'avait que Tony à qui confier son bébé. Et... à cette époque, je..."

Elle observa Gibbs avant de continuer, bien consciente que tout le monde l'écoutait.

"... je sortais avec Tony depuis peu alors je l'ai aidé. Les séjours à l'hôpital se sont prolongés à tel point que la plupart des affaires de Giorgie ont été déménagées ici. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Chiara, elle est trop petite pour comprendre, mais Giorgia..."

Sa voix s'étouffa dans des sanglots et Abby la prit dans ses bras. Tony et Chiara revinrent main dans la main. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme et fit signe à Abby qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Tendrement, il prit Ziva dans ses bras et la berça.

"Maman pleure ?" hasarda la petite Chiara dont la voix tremblait.

Ziva releva la tête les yeux rougis et ouvrit les bras. La petite fille s'y blottit affectueusement et Tony les serra toutes les deux contre lui.

* * *

Épilogue :

"Où est ce qu'on va, papa ? interrogea la petite fille tandis que l'Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo lui tressait les cheveux.  
-On va à l'hôpital voir maman et le bébé", déclara Tony en ajustant la robe de Chiara.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle lui fit une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna son père agenouillé à sa hauteur.  
-Elle voulait mettre un baggy", fit Gibbs de la cuisine.

La fillette acquiesça.

"Bien mademoiselle, va le chercher", permit Tony en se levant.

Chiara fila aussitôt sous ses yeux attendris.

"Tu sais qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Ziva, souligna Gibbs un café à la main.  
-Je sais, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant", rigola l'italien.

Il se tourna vers son patron.

"Merci Gibbs, c'est sympa de l'avoir gardé", remercia Tony avec un sourire.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine. Tony et lui discutait de la semaine à venir quand Chiara revint habillée d'un baggy marron et d'un débardeur orange. Elle tenait à la main une veste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déboutonner. Tony la prit sur ses genoux et l'aida. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

"Je reviendrais chez Tonton Gibbs bientôt ? questionna Chiara assise dans son siège auto.  
-Je ne sais pas, demande lui, fit Tony devant elle.  
-Tonton Gibbs ? interrogea la petite fille, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes.  
-Quand tu veux. Je sais que tes parents peuvent être parfois insupportables", se moqua l'ancien marine en esquissant un sourire en direction de la petite italienne.

Elle hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Une fois à l'hôpital, ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la chambre de Ziva où déjà toute la troupe était réunie. Ducky et Jenny rigolaient avec Ziva, et Abby, les yeux rivés sur le bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme, semblait comme hypnotisée. Elle laissa sa main négligemment posée sur son ventre arrondi et jeta un œil à McGee qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille lorsqu'une véritable tornade entra dans la pièce. Chiara se jeta littéralement devant le lit et s'immobilisa en voyant le nourrisson si petit et si fragile dans les bras de sa maman. Elle la regarda, puis regarda le bébé et un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle s'éloigna, prit la main de Tony et le ramena devant le lit.

"C'est mon petit frère ? questionna-t-elle sans se rendre compte que chacun avait cessé de discuter pour l'écouter.  
-Non, fit Ziva. C'est une petite fille.  
-Ouah... souffla Chiara émerveillée. J'ai une petite sœur..."

Elle releva la tête et regarda sa maman.

"Est-ce que c'est comme la petite sœur de ma copine Mona ? interrogea-t-elle avec bons nombres d'idées en tête.  
-Pas tout à fait, corrigea Tony en s'asseyant sur le lit. La petite sœur de Mona à trois ans, juste un an de moins que Mona et toi. Donc elle peut jouer avec elle, mais ta petite sœur à toi est encore trop petite. Il faut qu'elle grandisse avant que vous ne jouiez ensemble", expliqua l'italien d'une voix tendre.

Chiara acquiesça et reporta son regard sur le bébé.

"Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur le lit.  
-Jael, déclara Ziva en montrant le visage du bébé à Chiara.  
-Jael... répéta la petite fille. Ça veut dire qu'elle va grandir", supposa-t-elle en mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Ziva et Tony rigolèrent.

"Oui bien sûr. Nous avons choisi ce prénom parce que nous l'aimions beaucoup, moins pour sa signification*. Il te plaît ?" questionna Tony.

La petite fille acquiesça et sortit de la chambre sous les yeux habitués des adultes à ces nombreuses escapades.

"Je vais la chercher", se dévoua McGee.

Et tous se retinrent de rire, ils n'étaient pas prêts de revenir.

"Vous n'avez pas pris Giorgia finalement, fit Abby.  
-Non, il n'y aura toujours qu'une Giorgia dans nos cœurs", déclara Ziva avec un triste sourire.

Abby approuva et un gazouillis suivit de pleurs se firent entendre. Dans les bras de Ziva, Jael manifesta sa présence et toute puissante comme l'est un bébé, fut exaucée aussitôt. L'israélienne lui donna le sein et toute la petite famille en profita pour sortir un moment, souhaitant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

"Toi qui rêvait de passer ta vie entouré de femmes, se moqua Ziva gentiment.  
-Mon rêve a été réalisé", sourit Tony, béat devant sa fille.

Ziva rigola et il lui lança un regard charmeur.

"Tu ne vas pas être trop jalouse ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, je devrais m'en sortir", répliqua Ziva avant de l'embrasser.

Il approfondit le baiser et un "beurk" suivit d'un "bouh les amoureux" résonna dans la pièce. Le rire de Chiara disparut dans le couloir et des pas précipités indiquèrent à ses parents que McGee devait toujours être à ses trousses. Ils rigolèrent, complices, puis posèrent leurs yeux sur la petite Jael. Leur famille s'agrandissait et elle allait continuer dans quelques mois avec la naissance d'un nouveau membre chez Abby et Timothy. Jael ouvrit alors ses petits yeux et les referma, paisible.

*en hébreu, Jael signifie "qui monte" d'où l'interprétation de Chiara.

* * *

Bouh ! Je suis trop émue. Même si maintenant avec le recul je réalise que cette histoire est super triste, je la trouve adorable. Je sais, je me complimente moi-même. XD  
Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire et à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
